La confrérie de l'intendant
by MilenaWenham
Summary: An 3022 - Début du 4ème âge : Aragorn est Roi du Gondor, dans le plus grand secret, il va former une confrérie afin d'éradiquer une nouvelle menace qui plane sur la Terre du Milieu. Il envoie son Intendant Faramir à la tête d'une petite compagnie pour le moins atypique : Un roi nain, deux elfes mystérieux, un magicien hors du commun et une jeune femme un peu spéciale...
1. Chapitre 1

**La confrérie de l'intendant**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**OOO**

**Résumé** **:** An 3022 - Début du 4ème âge : Aragorn est Roi du Gondor, dans le plus grand secret, il va former une confrérie afin d'éradiquer une nouvelle menace qui plane sur la Terre du Milieu. Il envoie son Intendant Faramir à la tête d'une petite compagnie pour le moins atypique : Un roi nain, deux elfes mystérieux, un magicien hors du commun et une jeune femme un peu spéciale...

**Disclaimer**** :** Les livres du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et les films à Peter Jackson, je ne possède rien et ne m'enrichis pas en écrivant ceci.

**Notes de l'auteure :** Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec cette fanfiction, que j'avais déjà essayé de poster il y a quelques mois mais que j'avais supprimé, étant trop déçue du peu de lecteurs. Et puis le temps est passé, j'ai réfléchis, j'ai écris des chapitres supplémentaires et j'me suis dit bah en fait fuck je publie quand même ! A ceux qui me liront je vous dis merci et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

P.S. : Et un grand merci à ma meilleure amie et beta-readeuse NanaEllie pour son aide !

P.S.2 : Je tiens à préciser, j'ai classé l'histoire dans la catégorie Aventure/Humour, mais il y aura aussi de la romance, de l'amitié… Enfin j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la classer car cela touche plusieurs sujets ! Bon, cette fois j'arrête de parler !

**Rappels temporaires**** : **

**3018-3019 (1418-1419 C.C.) :** L'Anneau unique est détruit, Saroumane et Sauron sont vaincus et les royaumes d'Arnor et de Gondor restaurés par Aragorn.

**3021 (1421 C.C.) :** Les Porteurs des anneaux Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodon et Bilbon quittent la Terre du Milieu pour aller dans les Havres Gris.

**3022** (**1422 C.C) : **Date actuelle - Début du Quatrième Âge

**OOO**

La guerre de l'anneau était finie depuis trois ans déjà et Faramir n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se serait autant ennuyé, la guerre lui manquait presque. Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment détesté cette période. La première année avait été sympathique avec le couronnement du Roi, le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, ainsi que d'autres festivités. Il y avait même eu un début de romance entre lui et Eowyn mais ça c'était... Juste terminé. Elle était donc repartie dans le Rohan auprès de son frère le Roi Eomer. Encore une désillusion. Dire qu'il avait sincèrement pensé que c'était la bonne... Quelle naïveté.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'être le seul malheureux dans l'histoire, subissant tous les jours les effusions d'amour d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Il les appréciait vraiment, c'était ses amis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu envieux, lui il n'avait plus personne : il avait perdu son frère, il avait perdu son père (bon ça, c'était pas une grosse perte), et Pippin était retourné dans la Comté. Heureusement qu'il continuait à échanger des lettres avec le petit hobbit sinon sa vie serait bien morose. D'ailleurs il venait justement d'ouvrir la dernière lettre de son ami :

« _Mon cher Faramir, _

_La vie dans la Comté n'est pas de tout repos malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser. Depuis quelques temps mon père me donne de plus en plus de responsabilités, je le soupçonne même d'être en train de me former à diriger le clan plus tard. Ça m'étonne qu'il me fasse autant confiance, je pense que je suis remonté dans son estime depuis notre aventure. Avoir des responsabilités n'est pas si déplaisant en fait, ça peut même être amusant, mais j'espère quand même que je ne serais jamais un vieux barbant comme lui._

_Ah oui, autre chose, j'ai rencontré une fille nommée Diamond, si vous voulez mon avis elle porte bien son nom : je n'ai jamais vu de hobbit comme elle. La dernière fois nous avons même fait une balade jusqu'à la grenouillère elle et moi._

_Sam est marié et il a une petite fille maintenant, il serait peut être temps pour moi aussi de devenir un peu plus sage ?_

_A chaque fois que j'y repense, je suis triste de savoir que Frodon et ce bon vieux Bilbon sont partis à tout jamais mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. J'espère vous revoir bientôt mon cher ami et vous envoie toutes mes pensées amicales._

Pippin »

Cette lettre il l'avait relue plusieurs fois, c'était la seule chose qui pimentait son quotidien sans grand intérêt, son rayon de soleil. Il la garderait précieusement, comme toutes les autres. Surtout qu'en général le temps de lui répondre et de recevoir la nouvelle lettre il pouvait s'écouler dans les six mois.

À vrai dire il s'ennuyait. Ses journées se résumaient à rédiger des lettres et des arrêtés, signer des autorisations, participer à des réunions barbantes du conseil parlant de lois toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. En fait il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien et pire, de n'avoir servi à rien dans la guerre de l'anneau. Alors que ses pensées étaient bien évidemment totalement injustifiées. Il avait presque quarante ans et subissait cette terrible prise de conscience ou crise de culpabilité appelez ça comme vous voudrez.

« -Quel est votre avis sur la question, intendant Faramir?  
-Je vous demande pardon? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était actuellement en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil. Et apparemment un vieux croûton de conseiller dont il avait oublié le nom lui demandait son avis sur un projet de loi. Tous les autres croûtons attendaient sa réponse comme le messie.

« -Euh... oui c'est une très bonne idée! »

Au vu des regards ahuris et outrés des autres membres du conseil, ça ne devait pas être la réponse attendue. S'ensuivit un débat enflammé sur le fait que le marché hebdomadaire devait à voir lieu le mardi plutôt que le vendredi pour des raisons qui lui échappèrent. Le pauvre intendant se demandait ce qu'il foutait là, à écouter tous ces vieux croûtons se battre pour une idée si futile.

Faramir ce soir là en se couchant avec un mal de tête affreux et les échos de la dispute du conseil, se dit qu'il avait vraiment une vie minable.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son quotidien allait bientôt être grandement perturbé...

**OOO**

En ce matin ensoleillé, le Roi du Gondor était tranquillement en train de regarder sa magnifique épouse dormir lorsqu'un énorme « Boum » retentit du côté de la fenêtre. Il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête en direction de la dite fenêtre. Il alla l'ouvrir et découvrit un pigeon. Le pauvre animal venait de s'écraser violemment contre le carreau. Le Roi le recueillit et le posa délicatement sur une table et détacha la lettre qu'il portait à la patte.

Il lu la missive tâchée de boue et de fiente de pigeon et ses traits s'assombrirent.

**OOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Faramir était dans ses appartements en train de se questionner sur son inutilité et sur l'injustice de la vie lorsqu'il fût interrompu par son ami Aragorn.

« -Faramir, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance, lui dit-il.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une missive du magicien Radagast, dernier des Istari encore présent en Terre du Milieu, m'informant qu'une menace se dresse dans l'ombre, annonça t'il gravement, je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment mais je vais former un conseil secret pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit réellement. Je pense qu'il sera nécessaire d'envoyer des gens sur le terrain.

-Oui... Et donc ?

-Et c'est vous que je comptais nommer pour diriger de cette expédition. »

_« Euh, vraiment il n'y avait personne d'autre ? »_ Fût la première pensée de Faramir, et puis après il se gifla mentalement et se dit qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'il saisisse cette opportunité pour sortir de sa routine qui était en train de le tuer a petit feu.

« -Qu'en dîtes-vous ?, lui demanda le Roi.

-Et bien, j'accepte, cela va de soit, même si c'est un peu soudain.

-Très bien. Je vais faire quérir certains de nos alliés pour leur demander de l'aide. Par contre Faramir, je ne compte pas impliquer les membres de la communauté de l'anneau et je compte sur votre discrétion à ce sujet.

-Oui bien sûr, je comprends, répondit l'intendant du Gondor, quelque peu étonné. »

Le Roi s'en alla ensuite dans un torrent de capes.

**OOO**

A peine trois mois plus tard, c'était le jour J. Le conseil de la tour blanche, comme il avait été appelé, devait avoir lieu en cette fin d'après midi et Faramir était plus qu'impatient. A vrai dire cela faisait trois mois que nuit et jour il ne pensait qu'à ça : repartir à l'aventure. Une partie de lui se disait qu'il était trop vieux pour ça, mais l'autre, celle qui était aventureuse, celle qui gardait un sentiment amer et qui ne demandait qu'à prouver sa valeur, bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait été décidé que quelques représentants des peuples libres devraient faire partie de cette communauté. Aragorn prit cependant la décision de ne pas faire appel ni a Gimli et Legolas, ni à Sam, Merry et Pippin, jugeant qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop donné pour la guerre de l'anneau, même s'il se doutait qu'ils allaient tous affreusement lui en vouloir le jour où ils l'apprendraient. Des missives furent envoyées aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu et il en fût ainsi : des représentants de la race naine et elfe avaient fait le déplacement, Radagast le magicien avait également été convié pour expliquer les faits.

Hommes, nains, elfes et mage étaient assis autour de la table dans la salle du conseil pour l'occasion. Le Roi, qui avait comme une impression de déjà vu, prit la parole :

« -Très bien, étant donné que les émissaires des hommes du Nord ne se sont toujours pas présentés nous allons commencer sans eux, car il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Si je vous ai tous fait déplacer dans l'urgence c'est parce que l'on m'a averti d'une menace qui se dresse dans l'ombre. Radagast, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ? »

Le-dit Radagast avait l'air totalement... Ailleurs, oui c'était le mot, il était en train de jouer avec un énorme scarabée noir et de le caresser, semblant ignorer qu'on lui adressait la parole. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant, il finit par se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« - Oh, excusez-moi ! Je suis confus, mon ami m'expliquait... »

Il rangea son ami le scarabée dans sa poche, tandis que l'intendant commençait sérieusement à se demander si il avait bien fait d'accepter la requête de son Roi et ami.

« - De quoi parlons-nous déjà ?»

Alors qu'il semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense en se grattant le front, trois coups retentirent à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme gigantesque qui devait frôler les deux mètres de haut, sa stature était vraiment imposante et une lueur animale brillait dans ses yeux. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés.

L'homme prit la parole, et dit d'une voix forte et assurée :

« -Je vous prie de nous excuser pour notre retard, il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Je me nomme Grimbeorn, fils de Beorn, chef des hommes du Val d'Anduin. Et voici ma fille, Biorna, il désigna sa fille de la tête. »

La fille, puisque apparemment c'en était une, ressemblait beaucoup à son père, bien sur en moins grande et moins massive mais sa carrure restait impressionnante pour une femme. Elle devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Ses cheveux étaient broussailleux et ses sourcils épais. Tous deux étaient habillés de vêtements modestes en cuir brun.

Aragorn se leva.

« -Et bien nous ne vous attendions plus, venez prenez place, je vous en prie. »

Les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent autour de la table sans plus attendre.

« -Je vous présente Thorin III, dit Heaume-de-pierre, fils de Dain et Roi sous la Montagne ainsi que Dwalin son conseiller. »

Aragorn désigna les deux nains assis en face de lui.

Thorin avait de longs cheveux auburn attachés en une tresse lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et sa barbe était elle aussi tressée de toute part avec des pierres incrustées en leurs bout. Il avait la forme robuste propre à sa race, mais on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux océan une lueur d'intelligence qui le distinguait des autres nains et qui lui donnait un air noble.

Dwalin, quant à lui, était un grand nain chauve remplit de tatouages. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que Thorin. On sentait que le poids des années pesait sur ses épaules, mais on pouvait tout de même discerner qu'une grande fierté et une certaine puissance l'habitaient encore.

« -Voici Glorfindel, Capitaine de Gondolin et seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. »

Glorfindel était … Juste un elfe, au visage fin, aux yeux clairs et brillants et aux longs cheveux d'or, comme tous les elfes. Il portait une armure finement ouvragée. Il eût un sourire amical à l'attention des nouveaux venus.

« Puis, Elladan et Elrohir les princes de Fondcombe et fils du seigneur Elrond. »

Personne ne sût lequel était Elladan et lequel était Elrohir étant donné que les deux elfes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais personne n'osa faire la remarque. Eux, par contre à la différence de leur confrère blond, ne correspondaient pas tout a fait au profil type elfique, ils semblaient moins célestes, avaient des cheveux d'ébène et des yeux sombres.

« -Voici Faramir, fils de Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. »

Il désigna l'homme aux cheveux vénitiens et au regard bienveillant.

« -Et enfin, voici le mage brun, aussi connu sous le nom de Radagast. »

Le magicien ne réagit pas et Aragorn eut un soupir désespéré. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

« Donc, je pense que nous n'attendons plus personne maintenant ? Repris le Roi.

On entendit un grognement du côté des nains et des marmonnements indistincts, il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui les turlupinaient.

Très calmement, Aragorn leur demanda : « Un problème maîtres nains ? » Le grand nain chauve se leva et avec une lueur fougueuse dans le regard annonça :

« Mes confrères et moi étions en train de nous demander pourquoi une fois de plus ce vaniteux de Thranduil n'était pas présent à ce conseil. Il ne daigne pas sortir de ses appartements de princesse peut être ? Cela doit être une coutume d'elfes que de rester dans leur château à se pavaner !

Les autres nains acquiescèrent vivement avec des 'oui tu as raison !' Et voilà il n'avait pas fallu dix minutes pour que la vieille rivalité entre les elfes et les nains refasse surface.

La tension commençait à monter entre les elfes et les nains et ce que craignait Aragorn arriva, un débat inutile.

« -Écoutez, maître nain, nous ne sommes pas la pour parler des absents, il continua sur un ton grave qui eût pour effet de calmer son auditoire, de plus si je vous ai tous fait confier d'urgence ici, c'est pour nous entretenir au sujet d'une menace qui plane sur notre ter... »

Mais il n'eût guère le temps de terminer sa phrase car un certain magicien brun, semblant sortir de sa torpeur lui coupa la parole.

« -AH OUI ! La menace ! Ça me revient ! Et bien, voyez vous, je me baladais dans ma forêt et je ramassais des champignons pour mon dîner, enfin comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci je me suis approché vraiment trop près de Dol Guldur. »

A l'évocation de ce nom un frisson parcourut l'assemblée et les nains semblèrent perturbés.

« -Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé traîner dans ces environs vous savez... C'est lugubre là bas... Donc, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour mais un je ne sais quoi, une intuition, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de rester. J'ai bien fait de l'écouter car j'ai découvert qu'une assemblée secrète était en train de se dérouler dans les ruines. J'ai aperçu des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Ce n'était pas des orcs ça non, c'était une assemblée de mages, et pas des Istaris si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai pu distinguer quelques mots comme "Adorateurs de Sauron", "Rassembler nos forces restantes" et "Moria". Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air commode, ah ça non ! »

Tous étaient à présent pendus à ses lèvres.

« -Et voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu après je suis rentré et j'ai mangé mes champignons, dit-il, un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres en arrêtant subitement de parler. »

Il y eu un petit temps de latence durant lequel tout le monde était en train d'assimiler les paroles du vieil excentrique. Les visages des invités étaient soit crispés, soit méfiants, soit totalement paniqués.

En gros, le magicien venait de leur dire qu'un groupe de psychopathes adorateurs de Sauron était en train de préparer un plan inquiétant sur le même ton que s'il avait annoncé la météo du jour.

Le Roi du Gondor profita de cet instant pour exposer son point de vue :

« -Mon idée de base était de former une nouvelle communauté afin de déterminer exactement de quoi il s'agît. Je propose que Faramir, mon Intendant, dirige cette compagnie : je place en lui toute ma confiance, annonça-t-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête. L'idéal serait que Radagast l'accompagne étant-donné que c'est lui qui en sait le plus sur la menace. »

Ledit Radagast ne répondit rien. Tout le monde prit donc son silence pour un oui.

« -Je vous le demande : lesquels d'entre vous se portent volontaires ? Sachant que cette quête peut représenter un énorme danger. »

La dernière phrase sembla avoir refroidi son audience. Les elfes parlaient entre eux, les nains également et le père et la fille aussi.

Après un moment, l'homme du Nord prit la parole de sa voix forte :

« -Nous avons décidé que ma fille serait la représentante de notre peuple au cours de cette quête. »

Personne ne sembla s'en offusquer... Mis à part la fille en question qui avait l'air d'avoir autant envie de partir à l'aventure que de se jeter du haut de la tour blanche.

« -Nous ferons nous aussi partie de cette aventure, déclara l'un des deux jumeaux elfiques. »

Le plus vieux nain sembla prendre comme un défi le fait que l'elfe ait parlé avant lui -alors qu'en fait il n'en était rien- et s'empressa d'ajouter :

« -Nous enverrons notre Roi, Thorin, même si le conseil nain et moi-même sommes très réticents à l'idée de le laisser prendre part à une mission dont on ignore presque tout. Mais après tout c'est le Roi et c'est à lui de décider ce qui lui plaît de faire. »

Vu la moue qu'il faisait, il n'était même pas du tout pour.

« -Mon très cher Dwalin, dit le Roi nain d'une voix forte, croyez-vous que laisser mon royaume sans souverain pour une période encore indéfinie me réjouis ? Ou pensez-vous que cette décision se trouve être un caprice de jeune nain avide d'aventure? Non, loin de là mais j'ai juré d'éliminer toute menace de cette Terre le jour où mon père est mort et je peux vous assurer que je vais tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je vous confie donc le royaume d'Erebor, à vous mon plus fidèle conseiller ainsi qu'à mes autres conseillers. »

On demanda plus de précisions à Radagast qui ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son ennui et qui semblait avoir mieux à faire que d'assister à ce conseil. C'était quand même le comble étant donné que c'était suite à SA lettre que ce conseil existait !

Une question importante se posa, le magicien brun avait surprit une réunion de mages maléfiques anonymes à Dol Guldur, ça c'était un fait, mais il était question d'un rassemblement dans les mines de la Moria. Donc, devaient-ils d'abord se rendre dans la Moria ou bien a Dol Guldur ?

« -Et bien cela me paraît évident que la Moria semble le lieu le plus approprié pour cacher les restes d'une armée, plutôt que les ruines de Dol Guldur, dit l'elfe blond répondant au nom de Glorfindel de sa voix douce.

-Et comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?, rétorqua Dwalin, le plus vieux des nains, sur un ton dédaigneux. L'elfe ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et lui répondit calmement :

-Il est de notoriété publique que les mines n'ont jamais vraiment été nettoyées de leur 'occupants'. Gandalf à peut-être vaincu le Balrog il y a quelques années, mais il reste des nuées de gobelins putrides dans les profondeurs, et personnellement si j'étais un mage noir c'est là bas que j'irais rassembler mes forces : en commençant par l'endroit où elles demeurent en plus grand nombre, expliqua Glorfindel sur de lui**. **Je propose donc que l'on se rende en Lorien quérir conseil auprès du seigneur Celeborn. La Lorien se situant exactement entre la Moria et Dol Guldur nous verrons ce que nous feront une fois sur place.

-Je suis d'accord avec ce que vous dites mais je vois difficilement comment nous pourrions reprendre la Moria alors que d'autres ont essayés avant nous. Ils étaient en plus grand nombre et ont pourtant échoué..., lui répondit le vieux nain tristement.

-Maître nain, avant de reprendre la Moria, occupons nous d'obtenir de plus amples renseignements sur cette menace et sur la légitimité de l'information, intervint Aragorn en jetant un coup d'œil vers Radagast. Je pense donc que premièrement, vous feriez mieux d'aller en Lorien comme l'a suggéré Glorfindel et vous verrez une fois sur place avec le seigneur Celeborn pour la suite des opérations. »

Personne ne contesta les paroles du Roi. La destination serait donc la suivante : La Lorien.

S'ensuivit un long débat de plusieurs heures quant à la marche à suivre, les endroits par lesquels devrait passer la petite équipe ainsi que d'autres détails techniques. Les nains n'oublièrent pas de parler de la partie financière de l'expédition, car même dans les temps les plus sombres, ils ne perdaient pas le nord à ce sujet.

Ce soir là, dans son gigantesque lit à baldaquin, Faramir se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la requête de son Roi et ami...

**OOO**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**OOO**

Dès le lendemain matin, la petite compagnie pour le moins atypique se mit en route. En tête de file l'intendant Faramir sur son cheval, suivit des deux princes elfes, du nain sur une sorte de sanglier et du magicien sur son traîneau … tiré par des lapins et enfin de la femme massive sur son cheval tout aussi imposant.

L'ambiance était étrange : personne ne se parlait ou très peu. Les membres de la compagnie ne s'étaient pas encore apprivoisés... ou peut être que les échos du conseil de la veille trottaient encore dans leurs têtes.

Biorna, quant à elle, se remémorait les événements de ces derniers mois avec amertume. Un jour que son père l'avait postée au guet du Carrock. Un émissaire du Gondor était arrivé, avec une demande de la plus haute importance, elle le conduisit donc au village, et partit chercher son père. L'homme leur avait expliqué que le Roi Aragorn réunissait un conseil et qu'en l'honneur des anciennes alliances, il souhaitait que les hommes du Nord y participent. Quand Biorna et son père demandèrent plus de renseignements, l'émissaire refusa d'en donner et dit simplement que ce conseil définirait l'avenir de la terre du milieu. Puis l'homme du Gondor repartit. Son père, Grimbeorn était le chef du clan des Beornides. Et, même si elle l'appréciait énormément, il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la pression qu'il lui mettait sur les épaules. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours insisté pour l'emmener avec lui pour l'aider à surveiller le péage du gué du Nord, ou encore suivre la trace de Wargs sauvages, à escalader des falaises, à manier des armes, à faire du feu. Il l'avait élevée comme un garçon depuis son jeune âge, coudre, traire les chèvres et faire des gâteaux, c'était un privilège réservé à sa mère.

Cela n'étonna donc pas Biorna le moins du monde que son père insiste lourdement pour qu'elle l'accompagne à ce conseil secret... Elle s'était dit sur le moment que cela ne lui coûterait rien de s'y rendre, cela ferait plaisir à son père et ensuite elle pourrait revenir chez elle et vaquer aux activités qui désespéraient son père : s'occuper des animaux, se balader dans la forêt à la recherche d'herbes sauvages ou encore se goinfrer de gâteaux au miel. Et bien si elle avait su ! Elle n'aurait JAMAIS accepté cette maudite invitation ! Maintenant elle se retrouvait au beau milieu de rois nains, de princes elfes, d'intendants de haute lignée et de mages (bon d'accord, lui il ne comptait pas vraiment). Bref, le fait est qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une moins que rien et de ne pas être à sa place. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait justifié étant donné qu'elle était quand même la fille du chef des Beornides et possédait donc un rang assez élevé au sein de son clan, mais il n'y avait rien a faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette aventure et se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père la poussait autant à devenir une aventurière, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était parti à sa place ? Il se battait mieux qu'elle, savait suivre une piste mieux qu'elle, en clair c'était un bien meilleur aventurier...

La jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et eu un regard encore plus désespéré en posant les yeux sur le magicien le plus bizarre de la terre du milieu, joyeusement tracté par sa horde de lapins...

Ils traversèrent les champs du Pelennor, puis il y eut une escale dans les ruines d'Osgiliath, et une autre encore à Amon Din. Le soir du septième jour, ils arrivèrent dans la cité d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan, après avoir traversé une étendue de plaines et de collines sans fin. Ils étaient pour le moins épuisés de ce trajet et allaient pouvoir se reposer dans des vrais lits et non pas dans des couvertures miteuses posées à même le sol.

Faramir semblait préoccupé pour une raison qui était inconnue aux autres. Il paraissait avoir plus envie de dormir dans les écuries avec les chevaux plutôt que de rentrer dans le magnifique palais de Meduseld.

Le soir même un banquet fût organisé par le Roi Eomer pour ses invités. Après un beau discours du Roi du Rohan, tout le monde pu voir que les hommes du Rohan étaient des bons vivants qui aimaient faire la fête et cela ravit tout le monde : un peu de détente après ce voyage effréné ne pouvait que leur faire le plus grand bien. Bière, vin, poulets, cochons et miches de pain ornaient la table. L'alcool débrida les membres de la communauté et c'est dans une ambiance bon enfant que se déroula la soirée.

Alors que certains commençaient a chanter des chansons paillardes, l'elfe Elladan... Attendez à moins que ce ne soit en fait Elrohir ? Posa une question au Roi nain qui fumait calmement sa pipe dans un coin.

« -Dîtes moi maître nain, je me suis toujours demandé d'où vous teniez votre surnom pour le moins impressionnant de 'Heaume-de-Pierre' ? » Le petit sourire et le ton mi figue, mi raisin employé aurait pû paraître ambigu, en effet on ne sût pas vraiment si l'elfe essayait de se moquer du nain ou si il était réellement intéressé par son histoire.

Le nain ne remarqua pas le ton ambigu de l'elfe, en revanche, il ne semblait pas peu fier à l'entente du mot 'impressionnant' et personne ne sût si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de parler mais il se lança dans une histoire passionnante :

« -Et bien je suis heureux que vous me posiez la question. Comme vous avez déjà dût le remarquer, je ne porte pas en permanence un Heaume. D'ailleurs je ne porte mon Heaume que très rarement, et il n'est pas en pierre, bien sûr que non. J'ai acquit ce surnom lors de la bataille d'Erebor il y a trois ans de cela. Car ce que les gens ont tendance à oublier, c'est que la guerre a aussi fait rage au Nord, nous avons nous aussi subît des pertes, raconta le Roi alors que ses traits se durcissaient... Mais très vite, il se reprit : Revenons-en à mon surnom! Figurez vous que la bataille faisait rage, les Orientaux nous assaillaient par hordes et nous étions en infériorité numérique. Un de leurs généraux avait lancé l'assaut sur mon bataillon et je me lançais dans un corps à corps avec lui. Il était immense, puissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il me désarma : j'étais impuissant face à ce géant et il me fonça dessus. Mon premier réflexe fût de baisser la tête pour me protéger, en une fraction de seconde il abaissa son arme sur mon casque et j'étais persuadé que le choc allait le briser et mon crâne avec, mais il n'en fût rien. Le général eût un mouvement de recul, surpris. Son arme était entrée en collision avec mon heaume sans lui laisser la moindre égratignure. Je profitais de son moment d'égarement pour lui planter ma hache dans le ventre et l'abattre. Et depuis ce jour la on m'appelle Thorin 'Heaume-de-pierre', ou 'Tête-dure' mais ça c'est moins officiel, ajouta t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Beaucoup de personnes avaient été captivées par le discours du Roi nain qui était visiblement le digne descendant de la lignée des Durin, la plus noble lignée des nains... On pouvait le voir de part sa façon de parler et son air noble. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qui le caractérisait et un talent indéniable pour raconter les histoires.

Tout le monde lui posa des questions sur la bataille contre les Orientaux et il répondit à chacune d'elles avec fierté.

**OOO**

A une heure avancée de la soirée, alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde attablé dans la grande salle, Biorna se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et oups... elle n'aurait peut être pas dû forcer autant sur la bière ! Elle se mit en chemin en marmonnant un vague 'Bonne nuit' à ceux qui restaient et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle pensait être les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués -enfin elle supposait que c'était par là-

Alors que sa tête tournait un peu, elle s'adossa contre un poteau pour reprendre ses esprits, et entendit des bribes de conversation :

« -Arrête ton petit jeu Eowyn je te prie.

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Biorna, par curiosité ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, osa un regard discret vers l'homme et la femme qui apparemment n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. L'homme, elle le connaissait car c'était le chef de leur expédition depuis une semaine, l'intendant Faramir. La femme, si ses souvenirs brumeux étaient bons, était la sœur du Roi Eomer.

« -Ne fais pas l'innocente je te prie.

-Mais enfin de quoi m'accuses-tu encore ? Dit-elle, moqueuse.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, le mensonge a assez duré.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-J'AFFIRME que tu as des sentiments pour Aragorn et qu'il est la seule raison pour laquelle tu étais venue t'installer a Minas Tirith.

-P-pas... Pas du tout.

-Le regard ne trompe pas, Eowyn. Et je sais très bien que ton soit disant mal du pays n'était qu'une excuse. En réalité tu as voulu rentrer chez toi lorsque tu as compris qu'il n'y avait qu'Arwen aux yeux d'Aragorn. Maintenant je te prie de me laisser passer, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

La femme blonde semblait légèrement paniquée. Apparemment l'intendant avait visé juste...

« -Dis moi au moins ce qui se trame, qu'est ce que tu fiches avec … ces individus étranges ? »

Ah, il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour revenir à la charge à celle la.

« -Rien du tout, juste une brigade d'inspection de la Terre du Milieu. »

Sérieusement, il avait trop forcé sur la bière lui aussi ou quoi ? Elle sortait d'où cette excuse minable ?

« -Qui consiste en quoi ?

-Tu n'as en aucun cas besoin de le savoir, bonne nuit ! »

La femme blonde sursauta et paraissait un peu étonnée car Faramir avait haussé la voix, ce qui ne devait pas être courant.

Elle haussa elle aussi le ton et Biorna se dit que ça sentait le roussi, mieux valait partir d'ici et en vitesse et les laisser régler leurs comptes.

\- Dis-moi tout de suite quel est le but de cette quête !

-Il n'y a aucune quête. »

Une troisième voix sortie de nulle part les interrompit :

« -Une quête ? Ah vous parlez sûrement de notre quête pour détruire les forces du mal restantes ? »

Radagast ? Non mais il sortait d'où celui là, est-ce qu'il venait juste de se téléporter ?

« -Ça, ça va être de l'aventure. Hein mon Jackie? »

Apparemment Jackie, c'était son scarabée, celui qui habitait dans sa poche. Voilà, une fois de plus le magicien brun avait tout gâché. Là il était en train de s'en aller en riant et en caressant son scarabée, ne se doutant pas une seconde de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Maintenant c'était sûr, la blonde psychopathe n'allait pas lâcher le pauvre Faramir.

Ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir tout envoyer valser et il se dirigeait vers Biorna. Elle se dépêcha de faire mine de marcher dans le couloir comme si elle passait par là pour éviter tout quiproquo.

« -Tiens bonjoir... Euh bonsoir, comment ça va ? »

Biorna tenta de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible, sans grand succès. Heureusement Faramir ne le remarqua pas, il semblait contrarié.

« -Demain nous partirons à l'aube pour éviter tout... débordement indésirable. Pouvez vous prévenir les autres je vous prie?, lui dit-il, tentant visiblement de calmer ses nerfs. »

Le pauvre, il paraissait complètement à bout de nerfs.

« -Je m'en occupe. »

Il semblait soulagé qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions et partit se coucher sans un mot de plus. Biorna quand à elle, songea que pour sortir un « Bonjoir » à Faramir, c'était vraiment l'heure d'aller se coucher.

**OOO**

Le lendemain matin, Biorna se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de tête affreux. Elle se leva dans un effort surhumain en baillant et en s'étirant se dirigea d'un pas d'oliphant vers la petite salle d'eau annexée à sa chambre. Elle se rinça le visage dans le bac en bois à disposition et croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle eût presque peur, déjà que habituellement ce n'était pas génial, là c'était carrément la catastrophe. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à une botte de foin marron... (Du moins plus que d'habitude); elle passa sa main dedans afin de démêler le plus gros des nœuds. Puis, voyant que rien ne changeait, elle les attacha en une sorte de queue de cheval approximative.

Elle inspecta son visage : des pommettes trop saillantes, des sourcils trop épais qui lui donnaient un air autoritaire, et surtout ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit. Souvenir d'un entraînement avec son père pour le moins douloureux. Ses cheveux et sa cicatrice n'étaient que deux éléments à rajouter à sa longue liste de complexes, juste derrière sa grande taille et sa silhouette trop musclée. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une silhouette fine, un teint radieux et des cheveux d'ange descendant en cascade sur le bas de son dos comme les belles jeunes filles de son âge, à ses yeux elle était tout l'inverse. Bien que ce ne soit pas exactement vrai, en effet, la jeune femme était plutôt dure avec elle-même. C'est sur qu'elle était loin d'avoir un physique d'elfe, mais elle n'était pas non plus le laideron qu'elle croyait, elle était juste... inconventionnelle.

Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle principale, et... Mais attendez, quelle heure il était au juste ? Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son but. Elle vit que tout le monde y était attablé, et après un regard rapide vers une fenêtre, il devait bien être pas loin de midi. Elle croisa le regard de Faramir et pût y lire de la déception. Et là, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, prévenir le reste du groupe... Partir avant l'aube. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose hier soir avant de s'endormir.

Bien sûr, personne d'autre n'était au courant et donc les autres l'accueillirent normalement.

Ce matin, enfin plutôt ce midi, elle ne pût donc rien avaler.

Une chose. Faramir lui avait demandé une seule petite chose... Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. A peine une semaine de voyage et le chef de la communauté la prenait pour déjà pour une ivrogne doublée d'une incapable... Ça commençait bien. Si son père savait ça, il la détesterait lui aussi. Alors qu'elle était en train de se haïr mentalement, quelqu'un se leva et parla :

« -Chers amis, il semblerait que nos invités n'aient pas été totalement honnêtes avec nous. »

Eowyn.

« -Hier soir j'ai été mise au courant d'un fait par le hasard des plus total. Voyez-vous, il se pourrait que cette charmante compagnie soit formée pour éradiquer les forces de Sauron restantes. Oui, Sauron, rien que ça. Je vous le demande : pourquoi nous ne sommes pas dans la confidence ? Les cavaliers du Rohan ne seraient donc pas assez valeureux pour participer à cette quête ? Pour réparer cet affront, je propose donc de me joindre à cette compagnie et toute faute sera pardonnée. »

Les teints des membres de la communauté secrète pâlirent. Ils se demandaient tous qui avait vendu la mèche (même si ils avaient une petite idée). Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ça sentait le roussi.

Biorna était en train de se décomposer. A cause d'elle (un peu) et de Radagast (beaucoup), la quête secrète était maintenant connue de tous le Rohan ou presque... Elle se détestait à un point inimaginable, si seulement elle avait prévenu ses autres compagnons hier soir comme Faramir le lui avait dit, ils seraient déjà partis et Eowyn serait en train de ronger son frein, impuissante. Mais là, elle était en train de retourner tout le Rohan contre eux. Et visiblement, elle en jubilait.

Alors que tout le monde était en train de piailler et qu'un brouhaha avait envahit le palais de Medulsed, le Roi Eomer prit la parole à son tour.

« -Il en est hors de question, si tu n'a pas été conviée à cette compagnie c'est bien qu'il y a une raison, tu as des responsabilités ici ! Et puis tu es une..., commençaEomer, mais après un rapide coup d'œil vers Biorna il ne dit plus rien.

-Une quoi ? Une femme ? Et elle alors, ce n'en est pas une peut-être ?, dit elle en pointant Biorna du doigt. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Biorna et en cet instant, elle avait juste envie de creuser un trou, de s'y enterrer et d'y mourir. Elle en avait peut être pas trop l'air, mais c'était bien une femme même si certains semblaient en douter. Une femme avec sa timidité, ses émotions et ses ressentis. Elle détestait être pointée du doigt ainsi. Si seulement cette harpie pouvait la fermer une seconde...

« -J'ai autant le droit qu'elle de...

-Il n'y a pas a discuter, c'est un ordre de ton Roi, tu resteras à Edoras. »

La blonde baissa la tête et serra les poings, résignée, elle ne dit plus un mot et se rassit.

Eomer, merci de tout cœur pour cet acte de charité envers la compagnie, merci de les épargner de la présence de cette sorcière avide de gloire et de reconnaissance. Le courage était une vertu admirable aux yeux de Biorna, mais de là à faire tout un foin, qui frôle l'excès de zèle devant la moitié du palais... C'était peut être un peu trop tout de même.

Heureusement que le Roi Eomer avait refusé catégoriquement que sa sœur parte à l'aventure. Biorna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse au vu du petit échantillon du caractère de la blonde, ça aurait été l'enfer de la supporter tous les jours...

Leur départ fût quelque peu tendu, car même si Eowyn s'était emportée, elle avait tout de même réussi à insuffler le doute dans l'esprit du Roi Eomer et d'une bonne partie des cavaliers du Rohan. Pourquoi le Roi Aragorn n'avait pas sollicité l'aide du Rohan ? Les querelles entre Gondor et Rohan étaient du passé maintenant, alors pourquoi les avoir laissés de côté, cela n'avait rien de logique.

Le Roi Eomer leur souhaita tout de même bon voyage et garda ses questions pour le Roi Aragorn, qui devait sûrement être au courant de cette quête étant donné qu'il avait envoyé son intendant à sa tête.

**OOO**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**OOO**

La traversée du Rohan fût très longue et pénible, en effet comme par hasard il avait plu 90% du temps. Biorna s'en souviendrait de ce fichu Rohan, pluie, collines, plaines, chevaux et re-pluie... GENIAL !

Alors que Biorna regardait les deux jumeaux elfes en essayant de chercher un moyen de les différencier l'un de l'autre, histoire de passer le temps, une petite voix l'interrompit :

« -Je connaissais votre grand père vous savez. »

Radagast, qui parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que son scarabée ? Ça c'était une journée à marquer au fer rouge. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il continua :

« Oh, et vous savez, moi j'ai trouvé un moyen de les différencier, celui qui a une tâche de naissance derrière l'oreille gauche, c'est Elladan, l'autre c'est Elrohir. »

Biorna était choquée. Soit il pouvait lire dans les pensées et c'était carrément flippant, soit il cachait bien son jeu et était beaucoup plus intelligent et perspicace que ce qu'il ne voulait bien laisser paraître. En fait, mieux valait ne pas se poser la question.

« -Heuuu... Merci du conseil, je m'en souviendrais. Donc vous disiez que vous connaissiez mon grand-père ?

-Oui tout à fait, Rhosgobel n'est pas très loin du Carrock où il habitait et il m'arrivait de lui rendre visite, manger de délicieuses tartines de miel avec du bon pain. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de connaître votre père, par contre. »

-Mon père est..., elle sembla chercher ses mots... Un bon chef. »

Un bon chef, et un père extrêmement exigeant, mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ils parlèrent un peu des quelques rencontres de Radagast et de Beorn son grand-père et ça lui avait mis un peu le baume au cœur, elle ne l'avait connu que très peu et elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille lorsqu'il était mort. Elle était contente de cette petite conversation ça avait été l'occasion de découvrir que le magicien n'était pas qu'un halluciné, il pouvait aussi être intéressant et censé.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et surtout sans pluie, au grand bonheur de tous. Le soir même, le campement fût installé dans une vallée paisible, une parmi tant d'autres. Avec une petite forêt non loin.

Le nain parti chasser, les elfes s'attelèrent à faire du feu, Faramir semblait absorbé par une carte et Radagast... il faisait le Radagast.

Biorna, quant à elle, s'occupait de brosser sa jument, Féroce. Oui c'était son nom. Certes, pas des noms les plus élégants, mais Biorna se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance et se dit qu'il était plus qu'approprié. En effet, après s'être cabrée et avoir piaffé dangereusement, la jument avait tenté de lui mordre les doigts. Et ce n'était encore qu'un poulain à l'époque !

La jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal avec les animaux, enfin plutôt eux avec elle... Pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mais Féroce, elle, c'était différent, elle détestait absolument tous les humains, on aurait dit une bête enragée, elle avait plus du lion que du cheval. Maintenant encore, elle avait du mal à se laisser approcher par quelqu'un d'autre que la jeune femme. Et encore parfois elle lui lançait des regards tueurs sans aucune raison.

Lorsque le nain sorti de nulle part en sifflotant joyeusement dans leur direction, la jument eu un violent mouvement de recul et se mit a piaffer dangereusement en tapant du pied. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée et qu'elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée du pauvre nain.

Thorin lança :

« -Non mais quelle bête sauvage !

-Désolée, elle est un peu... Nerveuse

-Un peu ? Vous plaisantez, elle a faillit me couper en deux. Tentez de la calmer on dirait un chien enragé. Bref, voulez-vous du lapin ?»

L'estomac de Biorna se souleva à la vue des pauvres petits lapins morts qui pendouillaient dans les bras du nain.

-Non je vous remercie, je ne mange pas de viande. »

Et c'était vrai, dans sa famille, c'était une tradition ils ne mangeaient pas de viande ce qui représentait un contraste avec leur apparence bourrue. Ils élevaient des chevaux et quelques chèvres, et même des abeilles mais ne tuaient pas d'animaux. Thorin parût déboussolé de la réponse de la jeune femme, comme si ça lui semblait invraisemblable qu'une femme d'une telle carrure ne mange que de la verdure et des fruits.

Le Roi nain partit dépité en direction des compagnons, Elladan, Elrohir et Radagast à tour de rôle refusèrent son offre (enfin ce dernier semblait trop absorbé dans la contemplation d'un champignon vénéneux pour lui répondre). Le nain semblait vexé et marmonna un _« Bien la peine de s'embêter à chasser... »_ Faramir fût le seul qui accepta de bon cœur l'offre de Thorin et le délesta d'un lapin.

Biorna se sentait un peu désolée pour l'initiative du nain qui avait été mal accueillie, les coutumes des différents membres de la compagnie étaient très différentes, elle s'en rendait compte en cet instant. Cela n'empêcha pas la soirée de se dérouler paisiblement. Maintenant le dialogue était plus ouvert. De plus, Faramir, qui semblait avoir pardonné son incompétence à Biorna, était en train de donner les instructions pour la suite du voyage.

Le lendemain Biorna se réveilla avec une impression étrange, indéchiffrable. Elle se mit brusquement en position assise. Elle inspecta les alentours, tous ses compagnons dormaient encore, sauf les elfes, qui n'étaient pas là, sûrement en train d'explorer les environs, on aurait dit qu'ils ne tenaient pas en place. Enfin, en réalité c'est surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les autres. Après un regard sur Radagast qui dormait avec « Jackie » son scarabée qui s'était fait une couverture avec la barbe de son maître, Biorna leva les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle affligeant et se dit que se retrouver un peu seule lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle se leva donc sans attendre et ses pas la dirigèrent vers la forêt adjacente. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle y trouva une clairière et se dit que c'était une excellente chose, depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas lavée déjà ?

Elle inspecta les lieux, c'est bon personne en vue, elle pouvait donc se déshabiller sans problème. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de passer pour une exhibitionniste auprès des autres.

Biorna enleva rapidement ses vêtements et se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'eau. On ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un débarquait de nulle part. Se retrouver un peu seule et pouvoir se laver était un réel bonheur. Étant la seule femme du groupe, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme Thorin par exemple qui se mettait torse nu (quand ce n'était pas complètement nu) et qui se lavait en chantonnant dans le premier coin d'eau à proximité. Elle détestait montrer son corps, en grande partie parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Si son père l'avait vu, il lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle était ridicule et qu'elle devait être fier de ce que la nature lui avait donné. Elle soupira et commença à se laver sommairement, la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau était vraiment agréable.

Elle laissa ses muscles se détendre un peu et s'autorisa à fredonner timidement l'air d'une vielle chanson que Beorn, son grand-père lui avait appris... Parler de lui avec Radagast avait fait remonter des souvenirs et elle se sentait un peu nostalgique.

« Ours, demeure à l'ombre de la montagne

Elle te protège du mal

Ours, demeure auprès des tiens

Ils sont ton bien. »

Biorna eut un long soupir. En repensant à l'histoire de son grand-père et à cette chanson, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était partie loin de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Les Beornides devaient veiller sur le val d'Anduin, protéger le Carrock, pas partir à l'aventure.

C'est peut être parce qu'elle était distraite qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruissement dans les buissons non loin d'elle. Et quand elle l'entendit, c'était trop tard. Deux hommes se tenaient devant elle, et ils étaient armés. Et... Elle était nue.

Son premier réflexe fût de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Sa pudeur extrême allait la perdre...

« - Oh pas la peine de te cacher, on va pas te violer. » Commença le premier homme, qui semblait dégoutté à la vue de son corps.

\- Juste te tuer. Dit le deuxième homme, qui avait vraiment l'allure d'un dangereux psychopathe.

Donc là elle était vraiment dans le crottin de cheval et jusqu'au cou. Le premier homme reprit la parole, semblant vouloir baffer l'autre.

\- On vas te tuer seulement si tu ne nous dis pas où est ton campement et où sont tes petits camarades. »

Un dilemme s'imposa à l'esprit de Biorna, bon, soit elle parlait et elle trahissait ses alliés qui allaient sûrement se faire tuer dans leur sommeil, soit elle ne parlait pas et c'est elle qui se faisait tuer. Le choix fût vite fait, elle n'allait JAMAIS trahir sa compagnie, ça allait contre les valeurs qu'on lui avait toujours enseignées, c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Mais donc que faire ? Rester dans l'eau et attendre qu'ils la tuent ? Il semblait que c'était ce qui allait se passer...

Le deuxième homme, le plus petit, celui qui avait une tête à faire peur, s'approcha d'elle, il commença à mettre un pied dans l'eau.

« N'approchez pas ! Biorna commençait sérieusement à paniquer, elle lança un regard furtif au tas de vêtements qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord, et là ou il y avait son poignard. Hors de portée.

\- T'as peur de quoi ma grande ? S'amusa le plus grand des deux alors que le plus petit s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

\- Partez s'il vous plaît.

A cet instant elle était totalement en panique, son sang commençait à pulser dans ses veines. Elle était prise au piège. Acculée. Et plutôt mourir que de sortir de l'eau pour attraper sa dague, ou une hachette, de toute façon elles étient hors de portée. Elle imaginait déjà l'inscription sur sa pierre tombale « Ci-gît Biorna, morte nue dans une rivière, tuée parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu sortir de l'eau ». C'était un peu long comme inscription. Et un peu ridicule.

Alors que le corniaud était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle commença à parler

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous... Dit-elle, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

**OOO**

Faramir, lorsqu'il se réveilla, se dit que détendre ses muscles en faisant une petite marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se dirigea donc en direction de la forêt d'un pas lent, et en se grattant le front, après tout il était encore tôt, il allait pouvoir se permettre de se retrouver seul avec lui-même quelques temps.

Il faut dire que passer par le Rohan fût... Une mauvaise idée. Il avait pensé pouvoir y échapper mais merci Aragorn ça n'avait pas été le cas... Revoir Eowyn avait été un moment très désagréable. Il n'aimait pas hausser le ton sur une femme, ou même être désagréable avec elles, mais celle-ci l'avait tellement déçu et fait souffrir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait mérité.

Inconsciemment ou non, elle s'était servie de lui. Malgré le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être elle avait eu un intérêt pour lui à un moment donné mais que ses sentiments pour Aragorn avaient repris le dessus... Ou peut-être qu'elle s'était simplement servie de lui tel un vulgaire pion pour atteindre son réel but. Et qu'elle se rendit vite compte que le Roi du Gondor n'avait d'yeux que pour Arwen Undomiel... Mais penser à tout ça le contrariait énormément..

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit en pensant à sa pseudo-relation avec Eowyn, il entendit des cris. C'était des cris humains mélangés avec des cris d'animaux... Quel animal il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer, alarmé, il se dirigea en direction du bruit. Apparemment, le destin ne voulait pas qu'il passe cinq minutes tranquilles.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était... Surprenant... Et le laissa bouche bée. C'était une petite clairière avec un petit point d'eau. Sur la rive, il y avait un homme qui était visiblement terrifié, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible lorsqu'on posait les yeux sur le point d'eau... Il y avait un ours, brun, au poil broussailleux de taille plutôt imposante, mais voilà il avait l'air complètement enragé, ses yeux d'ambre allumés d'une lueur féroce, mais le plus effrayant c'est qu'il tenait dans sa gueule un bras, juste un bras, détaché du reste. Bras qui devait sûrement appartenir à ce qu'il restait de l'autre homme, qui gisait dans l'eau, telle une poupée de chiffon, inerte. L'ours recracha le bras ensanglanté furieusement et émis une sorte de cri rauque en fonçant tel un dératé vers le second homme. Faramir, malgré ses aptitudes de combat, n'avait rien pu faire tellement l'attaque avait été subite. L'ours réduit en charpie l'homme en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Semblant sentir quelque chose, il se tourna subitement vers Faramir.

Et l'intendant avait eu beau affronter des légions d'orcs, face à cet ours enragé qui marchait vers lui d'un pas assuré, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il se sentait comme les petits lapins qu'il avait mangés la veille. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus cette lueur destructrice dans le regard ambré de l'animal. Pourtant, l'ours s'approcha de lui, en le fixant. Faramir n'attendit pas plus et se félicita mentalement d'avoir amené son épée avec lui. Il la sortit de son fourreau sans plus attendre. Cela n'impressionna pas le moins du monde l'ours qui continuait son chemin vers lui. Alors que Faramir brandit son épée dans les airs, l'ours se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière et eut un cri sourd. Il semblait un peu surpris et irrité du geste de l'homme, si bien qu'il donna un coup de patte dans l'épée, comme pour le prévenir. Faramir tint bon et ne lâcha pas son épée, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas comment il avait fait vu la force de l'animal en face de lui. Il donna des coups d'épée dans le vide juste sous le museau de l'animal pour lui faire peur et de dissuader d'attaquer.

« Vas t'en ! » Cria t-il.

Ce qui eût pour effet d'énerver la bête encore plus, qui se mit en position d'attaque en piaffant et en grognant dangereusement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et l'intendant pût voir que la lueur destructrice dans les yeux de l'animal s'était rallumée. Alors que l'ours s'apprêtait à sauter sur Faramir, et que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui planter sa lame en plein cœur, un cri suraigu retentit.

« Hiiiiiiiii arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !»

Ce fût le cri suraigu de … Radagast ? Qui empêcha l'homme de finir son geste. Le magicien couru en direction de l'ours et Faramir voulut le retenir mais tellement il se faufilait vite, il n'avait rien pu faire. Le petit magicien vint se placer entre lui et l'ours. Et l'ours ne l'attaqua pas, étonnamment il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Baissez moi ça tout de suite. » Rouspéta-t-il à l'égard de Faramir.

L'homme qui paraissait totalement déboussolé, abaissa son arme, penaud. Radagast se tourna vers l'ours et approcha sa main vers lui, sans la moindre peur. A cet instant Faramir se dit que ce pauvre vieux était un inconscient doublé d'un abruti... Mais en fait, l'ours se laissa faire, il renifla sa main, baissa la tête docilement et laissa le magicien la poser sur son front en fermant les yeux. Le magicien murmura un sort dans une langue connue de lui seul et l'ours se recroquevilla en boule à ses pieds.

\- Et bien bravo, regardez ce que vous avez failli faire !

\- Que diable se passe t-il ? Dit finalement Faramir, incrédule. Le magicien était en train de le réprimander pour s'être défendu contre un ours qui voulait l'attaquer, et puis quoi encore ?

Radagast, se retournant, pointa du doigt l'ours, qui était en train de... rapetisser. On pouvait entendre le craquement de ses os alors qu'il émit un gémissement rauque. Et au bout de quelques instants, tous deux purent voir que l'ours était en fait une femme, et cette femme c'était...

\- Biorna, ma petite, j'ai cru que cet imbécile allait vous blesser. » Dit Radagast comme si tout était normal. Puis il se tourna vers Biorna et « Oh » Il se dépêcha d'enlever sa cape pour recouvrir la jeune femme nue qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits.

Il semblait que la mâchoire de Faramir allait toucher le sol. Alors que Radagast aidait Biorna à se relever et que celle-ci cachait au mieux son corps dans la cape du magicien.

\- Vous pensiez nous parler a quel moment de votre léger soucis ? Réussis à articuler l'intendant du Gondor, malgré sa stupeur.

\- Je … Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à le dire, ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ma transformation, je ne me contrôle pas entièrement.

Faramir ne fit aucun commentaire, mais l'expression sur son visage voulait clairement signifier _« Non sans blague ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. »_

Le teint de Biorna blêmit encore plus si c'était possible. Déjà qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça, là c'était encore pire. Elle n'aimait pas décevoir les gens sans arrêt. Elle avait toujours du mal à contenir l'ours en elle. Elle était du genre réservée, et pas trop confiante et l'ours, elle était du genre sans pitié et enragée. Si son père l'avait vue aujourd'hui il lui en aurait voulu, tous ces entraînements pour la maîtrise de son corps et pour dompter l'ours en elle, pour rien. Elle avait encore perdu le contrôle... Elle se remémora douloureusement ses souvenirs avant sa transformation.

**OOO**

Cet homme c'était approché d'elle et l'avait frappée alors qu'elle cherchait juste à se protéger...

« - Partez, s'il vous plaît, sanglota t-elle en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. L'homme lui asséna un troisième coup de poing, croyant qu'elle suppliait pour sa vie... Quel idiot. Elle essayait de les protéger d'elle-même. Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il la blesse. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle.

\- C'est bon, achèves-la, qu'on en finisse. Lui lança l'autre homme sur un ton dédaigneux.

Son comparse ne se fit pas prier et leva sa lame.

\- Ça va être douloureux... Commença Biorna dont la voix avait changée, elle ne tremblait plus, elle était forte et assurée.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Pour toi ! Hurla t-elle alors qu'un bruit de craquement retentit. »

C'était ses os qui grandissaient. Ses muscles grossirent et son corps grandit. Sa fourrure brune apparût très rapidement après. Et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lumière animale. En un rien de temps, l'ours était sur lui et lui envoya un coup de patte dans le torse, quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième coup de patte lui arracha le bras.

Et la suite, nous la connaissons. Mais alors que Faramir avait crû que l'ours voulait l'attaquer, il n'en était rien, elle voulait juste aller vers lui car elle le savait allié. L'ours et Biorna étaient une seule et même personne, même si parfois son côté animal prenait le dessus. L'ours avait perdu patience en voyant l'épée de l'Intendant.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, Biorna se maudissait intérieurement, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que les choses dérapent si rapidement ? Elle avait espéré pouvoir cacher le fait que ce n'était qu'un stupide monstre qui ne savait même pas se contrôler... Faramir devait la détester, penser que ce n'était qu'une menteuse, une cachottière et pire quelqu'un de dangereux pour les autres. Alors qu'elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche... Elle était dévastée et avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle tentait quelque chose tout échouait lamentablement ?

En marchant, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Radagast portait un regard désolé sur elle.

\- Ma chère Biorna, n'ayez pas honte de ce que vous êtes. »

Il eût le sourire le plus doux du monde à son attention et sa gentillesse la toucha profondément. Radagast avait beau être un magicien un peu fou et excentrique, il se souciait réellement d'elle.

\- Je vous remercie Radagast, de votre aide tout à l'heure... D'avoir stoppé ce qui à faillit se passer.

-Oh je vous en prie.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas me contrôler, l'ours finit toujours par prendre le dessus, surtout quand je suis énervée, ou contrariée.

Il lui adressa un autre sourire doux et lui tapota le dos. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Ces paroles et ces attentions eurent pour effet d'apaiser son cœur de la culpabilité. Elle aurait dû leur dire... Au moins à Faramir le chef de la compagnie. Il devait être en train de penser que son aptitude de changeuse de peau n'allait apporter que des soucis. Ce qui, en soit n'était pas tout à faut faux. Les seuls mots que Faramir prononça furent :

\- Pas un mot aux autres. » Et il ne les avait pas prononcés avec son habituel ton amical et sa voix douce. Non, ce n'était que froideur. Ce qui eût pour effet de faire culpabiliser Biorna encore plus si c'était possible.

**OOO**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**OOO**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à LilyCissa, Zazoute, Aliena Wyvern et Sian22 pour m'avoir laissé ces ci gentilles reviews, vraiment, merci ça me touche beaucoup et me motive énormément pour la suite !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!

Milena

**OOO**

Les jours passèrent alors que la petite compagnie poursuivait son chemin vers la Lorien comme convenu. Plus le temps passait et plus Biorna se persuadait que Faramir la détestait. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis l'incident de la clairière. Et elle s'en sentait désolée et horriblement mal à l'aise.

Un des seuls points positifs de ces derniers jours étaient qu'elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Radagast (lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de parler à son Scarabée ou de courir après ses lapins) Il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parler et se confier. Le second point positif était que les autres n'étaient toujours pas au courant de son petit « problème ».

Un jour, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit village et tous se mirent d'accord pour s'arrêter dans une auberge pour la nuit, niveau financier, ils pouvaient largement se le permettre et leurs corps endoloris réclamaient un bon lit et des oreilles en plume. Et de toute façon, ils étaient forcés de s'arrêter dans le village pour racheter des vivres pour la suite du voyage.

Le soir même, Thorin les fît tous attabler et offrit sa tournée de bière. C'était un nain qui aimait incontestablement festoyer, et qui adorait les histoires, en raconter ou en écouter. Ce soir là, ce furent les elfes qui se débridèrent un peu et qui racontèrent une de leurs nombreuses chasses à l'orc dans les contrées éloignées du Nord et de l'est. Ces deux là vouaient une haine farouches à tout les orcs de la Terre du Milieu pour des raisons qui leurs étaient propres... Mais on sentait que cela allait bien au déjà du simple ressentiment.

Chacun raconta sa petite expérience, ce dans la bonne humeur. Seul Faramir semblait préoccupé par quelque chose dont Biorna se doutait... Thorin le nain après un éclat de rire franc, se tourna vers Biorna et lui adressa la parole.

\- Et vous ma chère ? Vous ne nous avez jamais raconté d'histoires sur vous, vos aventures, votre peuple.

\- Et bien je... n'ai pas votre don ou le votre maîtres elfes pour conter les histoires » Biorna détestait quand toute l'attention était portée sur elle... Et n'avait aucune envie de raconter la moindre histoire.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en passe des choses dans cet étroit Carrock où vous vivez.

-Très certainement. » Répondit-elle poliment. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas y échapper, Biorna prit la parole un peu à contre cœur, ayant en tête les nombreuses histoires que lui racontait son grand-père, elle en choisit une, sa préférée et se lança en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton mystérieux pour ne pas décevoir son auditoire : « Eh bien selon la légende... Il y à fort longtemps, dans le Carrock vivaient en paix quatre familles de changeurs de peau, les loups, les cerfs, les aigles et … les ours. Ils avaient la capacité de changer de peau à volonté, sans douleur, il vivaient en harmonie avec leurs animal.» Dit elle en hésitant en voyant la mine sombre de Faramir. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit.

« Ces quatre familles régnaient sur toutes les autres familles moins importantes, il y avait des serpents, des poneys, des chèvres, et bien plus encore. Elles vivaient en harmonie avec la nature et les animaux de la région. Seulement un jour, une jeune femme de la famille des loups s'aventura beaucoup trop loin de la vallée où ils étaient tous en sécurité. Elle s'aventura dans les contrées du nord... Elle se fit capturer par des orcs et ne revint jamais. Bien sur, ils l'avaient tuée après qu'elle ait subit les pires sévices. La famille des loups, quand ils apprirent la nouvelle, furent furieux ils voulurent partir en guerre contre les orcs pour venger la jeune fille. Les cerfs répondirent à l'appel, mais les aigles et les ours refusèrent de risquer la vie de beaucoup pour venger une seule vie. Car les changeurs de peau n'étaient pas des combattants. Leurs don leur avait été offert par les Valar et ils et ne devaient pas l'utiliser pour la guerre, mais pour veiller à l'harmonie et à la paix de la vallée. Malgré les nombreux avertissements des autres familles, les loups et les cerfs partirent en guerre. A partir du jour où la guerre éclata, une malédiction s'abattit sur tous les changeurs de peau, dorénavant les transformations seraient difficiles et ils seraient en perpétuel conflit avec leur animal intérieur. Leur animal que ce soit l'ours, ou le plus amical des poneys, serait indomptable. Ce fût le fruit de leur désobéissance aux ordres des Valar. Ce fut leur malédiction. Les loups et les cerfs perdirent la bataille et furent tués, mais les orcs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et dans leur folie destructrice envahirent la vallée et s'en prirent aux autres familles de changeurs de peau. En supériorité numérique, ils gagnèrent encore cette bataille et les quelques rescapés furent prisonniers pour amuser les orcs, tout les autres furent tués. Voici la triste légende du Carrock.»

Elle se garda de dire que son grand-père était un rescapé de cet enfer car cela aurait impliqué que c'était un changeur de peau. Et que donc, elle aussi.

\- Et bien ma chère, vous devriez raconter des histoires plus souvent ! » Dit Thorin avec gaieté.

Biorna osa un regard vers Faramir qui semblait pensif. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette histoire tout à fait au hasard et avait voulu faire comprendre à l'intendant que c'était extrêmement compliqué pour elle de contrôler son pouvoir, même après toute une vie d'entraînement. Elle espérait que cette histoire lui ferait prendre conscience qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, que c'était l'œuvre des Valar.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre et chacun alla se coucher l'esprit plus ou moins embrumé. Plus pour Radagast, qui visiblement ne tenait pas l'alcool, c'est ce que les autres conclurent lorsqu'ils le virent parler à une chaise comme si c'était sa meilleure amie, et manquer d'écraser son scarabée adoré. Les elfes, ayant du mal à contenir leur hilarité, allèrent donc le coucher dans sa chambre à l'étage. La salle principale de l'auberge était presque vide maintenant et il y régnait une ambiance paisible, l'aubergiste essuyait la vaisselle propre nonchalamment tandis que sa femme passait le balai et ramassait les débris de verre gisant par terre, seuls vestiges des déboires des clients alcoolisés, l'air affligé.

Thorin était parti s'installer au coin du feu, fumant sa pipe et passant sa main dans les nombreuses tresses ornant sa barbe, l'air pensif. Les seuls encore attablés étaient Biorna et Faramir. La jeune femme devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en face de l'intendant étant donné qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis bientôt une semaine. Son regard bleu était posé sur la fenêtre et il avait un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage, presque nostalgique.

Biorna, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et voyant que l'homme ne prêtait pas attention à elle, se contenta de siroter sa bière, l'air pensif, d'ailleurs, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de verres qu'elle avait ingurgité. Thorin avait payé une tournée, Radagast avait payé une tournée, il lui semblait qu'elle en avait payé une, que l'aubergiste leur en avait offert au moins deux... En y repensant, ils ressemblaient plus à la communauté des ivrognes que la communauté de l'intendant en ce moment. Alors qu'elle était en plein décompte mental de la quantité d'alcool absorbée, la voix douce de Faramir la tira hors de ses pensées.

« -Vous savez, votre histoire de toute à l'heure était pour le moins intéressante. Lui dit-il sur un ton amical.

\- Heu... Merci, oui. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Dit elle en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Après un court instant et alors qu'il semblait à Biorna qu'il n'allait pas répondre, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Mais vous et moi savons que c'est loin de n'être qu'une simple légende n'est-ce pas ? Il avait cette lueur bienveillante dans le regard, et sa voix n'était pas cassante.

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est guère un reproche, j'entends bien que votre... Don est difficile à contrôler. J'ai été froid ces derniers jours et j'en suis navré… Comprenez-moi, me voilà à la tête de cette compagnie, pour le moins atypique, comment dire : je ne pensais pas avoir à gérer tous ces imprévus en partant à l'aventure. Apprendre votre secret est une chose, mais peut être plus préoccupant encore » il baissa d'un ton « j'ai réfléchis à votre mésaventure, se pourrait-il que nous soyons suivis, sela signifirait donc que l'ennemi est au courant de notre quête ? Vous voyiez toutes les questions que votre petite excursion dans la forêt a soulevé?...Mon seul souhait est que personne ne soit blessé, conclut-il.

\- Je le comprends bien, je ferais tout pour ne pas vous causer plus d'ennuis, vous avez ma parole. Lui répondit-elle. Et c'était vrai, elle allait mettre toute sa bonne volonté à cet effet.

L'alcool sembla débrider l'intendant qui continua sur sa lancée :

\- Si Aragorn me voyait à la tête de cette compagnie... Que dirait-il ?

\- Et bien, nous ne payons peut-être pas de mine, mais il me plaît de penser que notre mission sera un franc succès. »

Biorna trouva l'homme touchant. Il semblait dans le besoin de se comparer à Aragorn, Alors comme ça l'intendant du Gondor souffrait d'un petit complexe d'infériorité ? C'était... Amusant, presque attendrissant.

Ce fût sur ces pensées étranges que la jeune femme partit se coucher cette nuit, le cœur plus léger.

**OOO**

Le lendemain la petite troupe se remit en route en direction du royaume du seigneur Celeborn. L'ambiance était paisible, en grande partie parce que Radagast pour une fois ne parlait pas tout seul et dormait littéralement debout, à moitié avachi sur son traîneau, alors que ses lapins tiraient leur fardeau sans trop d'efforts.

Après une longue journée de trajet sans trop de pauses, la compagnie s'arrêta, affamée et épuisée sur le bord d'une forêt.

\- Biorna voulez vous m'accompagner ramasser du bois et chercher un point d'eau je vous prie ?

La changeuse de peau accepta presque aussitôt la requête de l'intendant, trop heureuse de s'être fait pardonnée, et ils se mirent donc en marche en direction de la forêt. Après un certain temps de ramassage c'est les bras plein de branchages que les deux aventuriers se mirent a rechercher la direction du campement.

\- Vous savez où on est ? » Osa demander Biorna à l'intendant d'une petite voix.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, et même si son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à Faramir, Biorna avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond… et peut être que l'homme du Gondor n'osait tout simplement pas lui avouer qu'ils étaient perdus... Par fierté ?

Mais alors que Faramir allait se tourner vers elle pour lui répondre, elle ressenti une vive douleur derrière la tête et sa vision se brouilla pour ne laisser place qu'aux ténèbres...

Alors c'était ça la mort ? Avoir un mal de chien à l'endroit ou on lui avait asséné le coup fatal, avoir la nausée et ne rien voir à part du noir ? Pourquoi entendait-elle des bruits autour d'elle ? Comme des cris... Des paroles incompréhensibles pour elle. C'était peut-être le langage des Valar qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

Et par dessous tout qui l'avait tuée ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Biorna, vous êtes en vie ?

La voix de Faramir retenti dans ses oreilles comme un soulagement.

\- Oui, apparemment je suis en vie, à moins que nous soyons morts tout les deux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas morts, non... C'est bien pire.

Le ton quelque peu inquiétant de l'intendant du Gondor fit monter la panique en elle. Pire que la mort ? Pas très rassurant tout ça... Mais elle n'eût guère plus le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment car une main ferme la poussa dans le dos, la forçant à avancer dans une direction inconnue. Tout ce qu'elle espérait (et c'était peut être affreusement égoïste de sa part) c'était qu'elle n'allait pas mourir seule, et elle essayait de se rassurer en priant pour que Faramir soit conduit au même endroit qu'elle.

Soudain, on lui enleva le capuchon qu'elle avait sur la tête sans la moindre douceur. Et elle pût analyser la situation. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de caverne, il faisait sombre, seul quelques torches rudimentaires permettaient d'y voir un peu clair. Faramir était présent et se tenait juste à côté d'elle, il fixait quelque chose d'un œil mauvais, d'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une expression si mauvaise sur le visage de son chef de groupe. Biorna tourna un regard interrogateur en direction de cette chose. Grand, terrifiant et pâle. Un orc. Des orcs les avaient enlevés ? Les orcs enlevaient des gens ? Déjà rien que ça c'était étrange, du peu qu'elle en savait ces créatures étaient des monstres sanguinaires qui détruisaient tout sut leur passage. A chaque seconde qui passait une nouvelle question venait germer dans son esprit encore embrouillé par le coup qu'elle avait reçu derrière la tête et par la panique qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en elle.

Ils étaient quatre, le grand orc pâle, deux autres qui visiblement étaient des gardes puisque postés devant l'unique sortie qui semblait mener dans des galeries souterraines et le dernier qui était aussi le plus petit ressemblait à un écureuil décrépi, celui-ci se cachait à moitié derrière le grand orc et leur lançait des regards hargneux. Le grand orc sembla agacé du comportement du petit, et le tira sans douceur de derrière son dos, il lui vociféra ce qui ressemblait à moitié à des ordres à moitié à des insultes en noir parlé. Et le petit eût l'air vexé, à en croire son rictus désapprobateur mais acquiesça néanmoins.

Il se tourna presque à contre cœur vers Biorna et Faramir qui ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, en effet, tout deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans les habitudes des orcs de faire des prisonniers, ils étaient généralement plus du genre à massacrer sans pitié.

Sa voix éraillée et aussi agréable que le son d'une craie sur un tableau retenti :

\- « Voici mon chef Garmog, il vous demande ce que vous faisiez sur nos terres et qui vous êtes, humains. » Cracha-t-il, l'air dédaigneux.

Biorna était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne pût rien répondre. Faramir quant à lui avait l'air de ronger son frein, demeurant silencieux, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

**OOO**

Ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'intendant en cet instant était très complexe. Il était partagé entre l'incompréhension, la colère, et la peur. L'incompréhension car pourquoi diable ces orcs essayaient de communiquer avec eux ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de sympathiser avec l'ennemi, ou même de faire des prisonniers, ils devaient forcément avoir quelque chose en tête, et quelque chose de mauvais pour eux. La colère, de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu sans même avoir pu se défendre et surtout d'avoir été assez stupide pour partir en forêt sans son épée. Et la peur, non pas pour sa vie car c'était un soldat, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait accepté l'idée de mourir de la main des orcs, mais pour celle de la changeuse de peau qui était bien trop jeune pour mourir et qui devait être terrifiée en ce moment même.

Il devait agir intelligemment, et rapidement, ne surtout pas les froisser car même si ils avaient l'air plutôt civilisés, cela restait quand même des orcs, des créatures sanguinaires et sans la moindre bonté qui avaient l'habitude de massacrer les humains dès qu'ils en croisaient.

Alors que les méninges de Faramir tournaient à toute allure à la recherche d'un plan, le grand orc sembla s'impatienter, il vociféra des paroles à l'adresse du petit orc à la face écrasée, qui s'empressa de traduire :

\- « Répondez ou vous serez tués ! »

Après un regard rapide vers Biorna qui avait l'air totalement paniquée, il tenta de la rassurer :

-« Calmez vous Biorna, tout va bien se passer je vous le promets… » Il se força à employer un ton rassurant, malgré sa propre panique qui commençait à prendre le dessus.

Il se tourna vers l'orc et lui répondit :

\- Nous parcourons les terres du milieu ma femme et moi, s'il vous plaît, ne nous faîtes pas de mal. Nous venons du Gondor. » Il s'efforça de paraître le plus convainquant possible, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que mentir n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité.

Il n'allait bien évidement, pas expliquer la vérité sur la communauté à cette bande de monstres, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait qu'il venait du Gondor, ne serait-ce que pour l'énorme arbre blanc brodé sur sa tunique en cuir. Et puis, s'il y avait une part de vérité dans le mensonge, cela avait plus de chances de marcher.

Le petit à l'allure de rongeur s'empressa de traduire en langage orc à son comparse, celui-ci semblait dubitatif et parla à son tour en fixant Faramir de son regard glacial.

\- «Il vous demande pourquoi vous êtes armés ainsi si vous n'êtes pas des soldats. » Le petit jubilait, on aurait dit qu'il mourrait d'envie que son chef les exécute sans attendre.

La mâchoire de Faramir se serra sous la colère, il avait été stupide, une fois de plus. Seulement, le grand orc pâle, lui, semblait tout sauf stupide. Et il avait vite compris la supercherie. De longues secondes passaient ou il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une excuse valable sans compromettre leur mission.

Mais l'orc pâle dont la qualité première n'était visiblement pas la patience attrapa Biorna par les cheveux et vociféra des paroles à l'encontre de Faramir, puis attendis que son ignoble comparse traduise en le fixant méchamment.

\- Dis-nous la vérité, ou j'égorge ta femelle !

Faramir dû prendre une décision rapidement, plus le temps de réfléchir, la vie de Biorna était en jeu.

\- Laissez-la. Articula t-il entre ses dents. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Il détestait se faire coincer si facilement, capituler…De plus, il avait la responsabilité de Biorna et ne se serait jamais pardonné qu'il lui arrive malheur par sa faute. L'orc pâle resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la femme en fixant Faramir d'un air redoutable. Une détermination sans failles pouvait se lire dans ses yeux de glace, nul doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à mettre ses menaces à exécution s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Alors ? Demanda le petit orc, avide.

-Je suis Faramir, intendant du Gondor.

Non, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de mentir, pas quand les enjeux étaient si importants.

L'orc pâle sembla satisfait de sa réponse car sa bouche se déforma en un rictus vainqueur, il demanda de traduire une nouvelle fois quelque chose au petit :

-Si tu lui donne ce qu'il veut, elle reste en vie, tu refuses, elle meurt.

Faramir serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il serait sûrement déshonoré, peut être même destitué de son titre. Mais l'humiliation qu'il pourrait subir n'était rien face à la valeur d'une vie humaine.

-Que veut-il ? Parle misérable créature.

-L'asile pour notre clan.

Les yeux de Faramir s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise. Des orcs qui demandaient le droit d'asile, c'était une grande première dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu… Et il fallait que cela tombe sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis en mesure de vous faire bénéficier du droit d'asile ?

-Nous ne sommes pas stupides, intendant. La façon dont il insista sur le dernier mot donna à Faramir l'envie de trancher la gorge de ce misérable rongeur. Quelle est ta réponse ? Lui demanda t-il en posant les yeux sur la changeuse de peau. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air implorant.

\- Je vais accepter votre requête mais à plusieurs conditions. Si j'accorde ce privilège à votre clan, en échange vous devrez promettre de ne pas piller, ne pas tuer, ne pas blesser, ne pas capturer d'humains. Et si vous touchez à un seul cheveu d'un être humain, quel que soit son âge, son appartenance, ou son origine, je viendrais personnellement vous tuer un par un. Tu me comprends bien, orc ? Maintenant traduis à ton maître. Termina t-il sans la moindre douceur.

Le grand orc se contenta de hocher la tête avec mépris alors que son acolyte lui traduisait les paroles du Gondorien. Il relâcha Biorna qui sans la moindre douceur vînt s'écraser sur le sol dur de la caverne. Ils les ligotèrent l'un à l'autre et les laissèrent là, seuls.

Faramir se maugréa, il avait été tout bonnement ridicule face à ces orcs. Il s'était d'abord fait assommé comme un bleu, puis capturé, puis interrogé, et enfin ils avaient réussi à lui faire dévoiler sa véritable identité en un temps record et le summum de la honte, ils avaient réussi à obtenir de lui le droit d'asile ! Quand Aragorn saurait ça, il regrettera amèrement d'avoir Faramir pour intendant. Il regrettera, puis il le démettrait de ses fonctions…

Faramir essaya de s'imaginer ce que son frère dirait... Boromir aurait sanas aucun doute éclater du rire franc qui le caractérisait, il se serait tout bonnement moqué de lui. L'intendant du Gondor eût un petit sourire triste à la pensée de son frère... Puis il imagina la réaction d'une autre personne, et perdit son sourire aussitôt. Si son père savait ça il se retournerait vingt-cinq fois dans sa tombe. Il l'aurait sûrement traité de lâche, d'incompétent, d'inutile et aurait fini par une petite comparaison avec le talent inestimable de Boromir… Ce qui au fond n'était pas vraiment faux. Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il à son père maintenant ? Comme si c'était le moment !

**OOO**

Ce qui réveilla Biorna fut les agitations de son co-détenu : Faramir qui marmonnait et se maugréait tout seul. Dans un autre contexte, la changeuse de peau se serait sûrement amusée du comportement du Gondorien, presque puéril, mais lorsqu'elle se rappela de la réalité, cela lui passa l'envie de rire. Instantanément. Faramir devait s'en vouloir, même si selon elle il avait fait les bon choix et surtout grâce à lui elle était toujours en vie.

« - Merci. Se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Cette simple phrase sembla sortir Faramir de sa torpeur car il eût un petit sursaut.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous m'êtes redevable.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, ni plus ni moins, ne vous blâmez pas pour ça Faramir. »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais elle espérait que ses mots allaient le calmer, car il était visiblement du genre à être trop dur avec lui-même.

Alors que le silence régnait dans la caverne, Biorna faillit laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise en apercevant une petite forme dans le coin de la caverne. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de la forme indistincte pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose... Mais elle disparut aussitôt. Elle décida de ne rien dire à Faramir, qui semblait déjà bien assez préoccupé comme ça. Et puis, peut-être avait elle imaginé cette forme après tout …

Ce qui perturbait le plus Biorna était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, si le jour s'était levé ou s'il faisait toujours nuit... Mais vu la fatigue qui l'assaillait, elle opta pour la deuxième option.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle plongea dans un sommeil léger et agité...

**OOO**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**OOO**

Fiouu, je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, j'arrivais pas a en être satisfaite, du coup j'arrêtais pas de le modifier encore et encore, je le trouve vraiment pas top mais au final je l'ai posté quand même.

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Zazoute, concernant ta question, comme tu n'as pas de compte et que la réponse pourrait intéresser d'autres personnes, je vais te répondre ici : Certains personnages de ma fic sont moins développés que les autres, oui, car je voulais volontairement recentrer l'histoire sur Faramir et mon OC Biorna, d'ailleurs j'alterne un peu entre leurs deux points de vue pour la narration de l'histoire, c'est un choix que j'ai fait. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

Bonne lecture,

Milena

**OOO**

Ce fût un cauchemar qui réveilla Biorna, en effet, la vision du cadavre de Faramir gisant parmi les corps des orcs et aux pieds d'un gigantesque ours brun lui traversa l'esprit, un frisson la parcourue instantanément. Mais bien vite, elle chassa cette idée troublante.

En repensant aux événements de la veille, la seule chose qui ne l'avait pas fait sombrer dans la panique fût la voix de Faramir s'adressant à elle. _« Calmez vous Biorna, tout va bien se passer je vous le promets… »_

Pourquoi cette simple phrase l'avait elle immédiatement détendue ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée…

Alors qu'elle se triturait une fois de plus l'esprit –Faramir l'avait sans doute contaminée- elle eût l'impression désagréable d'être observée. Elle ne savait par quoi mais elle avait comme un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, quelque chose attira son regard, cette chose se trouvait exactement au même endroit que la veille…

-Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda Biorna d'une voix basse et mal-assurée.

Mais sa question demeura sans réponse… « Qui que vous soyez aidez nous, je vous en prie… » Implora t-elle.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent et alors que la jeune Beornide était maintenant certaine que personne ne lui répondrait et que cette forme était le fruit de son imagination, quelque chose sortit finalement de l'ombre…

Les yeux de la changeuse de peau s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise quand une petite créature, de la taille d'un enfant sorti timidement de l'ombre. La chose se tenait sur ses jambes, avait la peau verdâtre, et avait la taille d'un enfant humain, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cheveux, avait des yeux jaunes, un nez difforme et des crocs qui dépassaient de chaque côtés de sa bouche. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Biorna, serait-t-il possible que… Ce soit un enfant orc ? Non elle chassa immédiatement cette idée saugrenue de sa tête. Les orcs n'avaient pas d'enfants… Les orcs provenaient de fosses dans le sol n'est-ce pas ? Cela devait être une sorte de gobelin difforme qui n'avait pas grandi.

Plus important que de savoir si c'était ou non un enfant orc, la créature ne semblait pas hostile, ce qui pourrait donc représenter leur billet de sortie à Faramir et à elle. Elle tenta donc d'employer le ton le plus doux possible :

« Bonjour toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite créature cligna des yeux et inclina sa tête en signe d'incompréhension. Génial, comment allait-elle réussir à lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit si il ne parlait pas sa langue…

Je suis Biorna et toi ? »

Voyant que la chose ne lui répondait toujours pas Biorna commença sérieusement à désespérer. Mais, elle semblait avoir piqué la curiosité du petit monstre qui s'approcha lentement et avec prudence d'elle. Comme pour l'encourager, elle lui dit « Viens, ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » en lui souriant doucement. Les pas hésitants devinrent plus assurés et bientôt la petite créature se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Il hésita une seconde, mais visiblement la curiosité l'emporta et il approcha une main timide vers le visage de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta au contact étonnamment chaud sur sa peau. Il déplaça sa main griffue sur la joue de Biorna, et sur son menton, puis toucha le bout de son nez et de son autre main libre toucha son propre nez distordu, comme pour les comparer. La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire sincère, attendrie par le geste. Son rire eût pour effet d'effrayer la petite créature qui recula précipitamment de quelques pas, manquant de tomber. Il n'avait pas l'air habitué à ce son.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuses moi. » Tenta Biorna, qui se gifla mentalement d'avoir effrayé ce qui représentait peut-être leur unique chance de sortie... Et de survie. « Tu peux revenir, ne crains rien. » Le rassura t'elle maladroitement. Mais alors que la créature semblait décidée à vouloir se rapprocher à nouveau, un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un grognement retentit à l'entrée de la petite caverne, derrière lui. Et bientôt une deuxième créature rejoint la première, celle-ci était plus grande, avait des yeux tout aussi jaunes que son semblable et une proéminence au niveau de la poitrine… elle montra les dents à Biorna et lança un regard noir à la plus petite, puis sans demander son reste elle lui agrippa le bras sans douceur et lui cracha des paroles en noir parlé tout en le tirant vers la sortie.

Biorna resta estomaquée devant la scène qui lui paraissait on-ne-peut plus claire : C'était une mère orc qui était inquiète pour son enfant. Cela n'était pas possible autrement, vu leur ressemblance évidente, l'allure et l'attitude du petit qui étaient similaires à celles d'un enfant et la réaction de la plus grande, c'était simplement évident.

Alors il existait des enfants orcs ? Et donc, il pourrait paraître logique qu'il y ait également des femmes orcs, mais pourquoi était-elle si choquée d'apprendre ça après tout ? Peut être parce que toute sa vie elle avait cru les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté sur la naissance des orcs… Bien que la magie existe en ce monde, même enfant, cela lui avait paru bizarre que des créatures faites de chair et d'os sortent des profondeurs de la terre. De savoir que les orcs avaient un père et une mère, cela les rendait plus semblables à elle, plus ... humains d'une certaine façon. Elle ne les voyait déjà plus comme les monstres qu'on lui avait dépeint toute sa vie.

Mais elle n'eut pas plus le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, que la voix de Faramir la tira hors de ses pensées :

« Vous avez vu ça… ? Tiens, il s'était finalement réveillé, et avait apparemment assisté à toute la scène. Il paraissait lui aussi quelque peu choqué par cette découverte.

\- Et bien, oui il me semble.

\- Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond ces temps-ci… Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. »

Mais leur petite conversation ne dura guère plus longtemps car déjà, du bruit se faisait à nouveau entendre au niveau de l'entrée de la caverne…

C'était à nouveau l'orc pâle, accompagné de son traducteur à la tête de rongeur. Nul doute que le chef avait délivré son jugement, et que les deux compagnons allaient en savoir plus sur leur sort…

**OOO**

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Faramir et Biorna se retrouvèrent à nouveau bayonnés et encapuchonnés et poussés sans aucune douceur pour avancer. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient se faire abattre comme des animaux ou libérer...

Puis, on enleva simplement leurs capuches, l'orc à la tête de rongeur écrasé leur dit simplement :

« Le grand Garmog vous laisse la vie sauve, souvenez vous-en et tenez votre engagement, humains, ou vous le paierez très cher.»

Il découpa leur liens et disparu la seconde d'après dans la forêt.

Faramir se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette petite tribu d'orcs étranges... Il serait assez simple de retrouver leur trace à l'aide des capacités de traçage des elfes et de les tuer... Est-ce que c'était le bon choix de simplement s'en aller et oublier cet épisode plus que dérangeant ?

Il fit part de ses doutes à sa comparse :

\- Vous êtes bien lucide sur le fait que laisser en vie cette tribu d'orc ne va nous apporter que des problèmes ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer ! Il y a des enfants, et des … femmes, même si je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des femmes orc... Vous les avez vu comme moi. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, les massacrer pendant la nuit... Je sais qu'eux le feraient sûrement mais, je veux dire... J'ai pitié d'eux, ils n'ont plus de maître, ils errent parmi les terres sauvages, sans but, contraints d'éviter hommes, elfes, nains et tout autre peuple de la terre du milieu... Je veux dire, en quoi auraient-ils moins le droit de vivre que nous ?

\- Biorna…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, je refuse...

-Biorna…

\- Si nous les tuons, nous devenons nous aussi des monstres !

\- Biorna ! Calmez-vous, et laissez-moi parler, s'il vous plait. L'interrompit-t-il. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de les « massacrer pendant la nuit » Et puis, il fait jour... Vous savez, malgré la haine farouche que je porte à leur espèce, mon jugement est on ne peut plus clair. Ils ne nous ont pas blessés, -enfin presque pas -précisa t-il en jetant un œil à la bosse qu'arborait son alliée- ils ne nous ont pas tués, nous n'avons pas de raison de faire cela. Il y a quelques années je n'en aurai peut être pas dit autant mais... »

Il repensa à cet enfant orc et au regard de sa mère. Certes, animal, monstrueux et hideux, mais on pouvait y percevoir non pas de la haine, mais de la peur, la peur de voir son enfant tué: l'instinct maternel. Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se douta qu'il allait sûrement le regretter plus tard, mais qu'importe, il allait assumer ses actes comme l'homme de haute lignée qu'il était.

« Aujourd'hui c'est différent. » Termina-t-il. Aujourd'hui tout était différent, ce n'était pas le même homme qu'il y a quelques années. Les orcs n'agissaient pas comme avant… Peut être ce monde était-il destiné à changer ?

Cette escapade inopinée avec la changeuse de peau avait tout de même eu du bon, plus que de s'en être bien sortie, elle avait prouvé à Faramir que malgré ses -nombreux- défauts elle était dotée d'une grande compassion, et était capable de juger une situation intelligemment. Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire sur les orcs, et ce que cette race maudite avait pu faire endurer à ses semblables elle refusait de s'abaisser à les assassiner froidement. L'idée même la rebutait, et elle avait réussi à le convaincre, elle qui d'ordinaire n'osait pas, ou ne souhaitait pas plus que ça partager son avis, elle était partie dans un monologue enflammé sur la question. Et ça avait eu le mérite, en plus de l'amuser, de faire sérieusement cogiter Faramir sur la question... Car, même si sa raison lui disait que laisser cette tribu d'orcs en vie n'allait rien apporter de bon, elle avait su trouver les mots justes pour toucher son cœur. Après tout, pourquoi les tuer, alors qu'eux ne leur avaient –presque- pas fait de mal ? Ils les avaient simplement traités comme des prisonniers, et leur avaient laissé la vie sauve en fin de compte.

Les orcs étaient-ils vraiment des créatures viles, sans cœur et incapable d'éprouver des sentiments? Indéniablement, non. Du moins, c'était différent aujourd'hui. Le chef de cette tribu cherchait à protéger ses semblables. Cet enfant avait été effrayé, puis curieux à la vue des deux humains. Cette mère, aussi monstrueuse soit-telle avait éprouvé de l'inquiétude pour son enfant... C'est sur, ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments dont étaient capables les hommes, c'était différent, plus primaire. Cela n'en restait pas moins des émotions. Ce n'était pas des monstres sans cœur.

Maintenant ils étaient juste un peuple en sous nombre, tentant de survivre, sur une terre qu'il leur était hostile, et ou toutes les autres espèces les haïssaient. Ils erraient ici et là, privés de leur maître et de sa protection aussi malsaine soit t'elle. Peut-être justement que leur changement était-dû au fait que Sauron, et son maudit anneau avait été éradiqués définitivement de la Terre du Milieu ?

**OOO**

Les deux compagnons se mirent finalement en route, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver le chemin de leur campement. Ce fût au bout de trois heures de marche qu'ils parvinrent enfin à retrouver la trace de leurs compagnons de voyage. Mais juste avant de rejoindre les autres, Faramir se tourna vers la jeune femme, la mine sombre.

« - Biorna, pas un mot de tout cela aux autres, d'accord ?

\- D'accord mais...

\- S'il-vous plaît. Dit-il sur un ton sec. »

Il avait ses raisons, même si Biorna ne les comprenait visiblement pas. Puis en y réfléchissant, cela faisait déjà deux secrets à leur actif : cacher aux autres le fait que Biorna était une changeuse de peau (bon Radagast était au courant mais si ça se trouve il avait déjà oublié), et leur mésaventure avec les orcs de cette nuit.

-Mais il va bien falloir qu'on trouve une excuse, non ? Car ils vont sûrement se demander pourquoi nous avons disparu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit… Sans parler de ma bosse en plein front… S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

Vu le niveau de persuasion de Faramir qui avoisinait le zéro absolu, Biorna se dit qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps, mais ne fit bien évidement aucune remarque et se contenta de le suivre silencieusement…

**OOO**

-Perdus ? S'écria Thorin, en colère. Vous avez disparu pendant une nuit entière et la seule excuse que vous nous trouvez c'est que « vous vous êtes perdus » ? Son accent était plus prononcé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énervait. « Vraiment, c'est rrridicule ! » Il continuait à pester et à rouler les « r » plus que jamais… « Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris le sens du mot 'confrérie' mes amis ! »

La changeuse de peau se contentait de baisser la tête, penaude. Les autres pensaient sûrement que c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir disparu sans prévenir pendant une nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée, la réalité était toute autre : elle s'en voulait certainement, mais de leur mentir… Accumuler ces mensonges commençait à peser sur la conscience de Biorna, cela allait à l'encontre des principes qu'on lui avait inculqué, le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en dépatouiller. « Oh Bonjour les amis, il faut que je vous avoue, je peux me transformer en ours enragé et incontrôlable et vous dévorer à tout moment. Et puis la nuit dernière on à fait ami-ami avec un groupe d'orcs et Faramir leur à même accordé le droit d'asile tellement c'est un chic type, voyez-vous. Voilà j'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir caché tout ça ? »

Comment avouer ces choses ? … Qu'est ce que les autres diraient s'ils savaient tout ça ? Pour la changeuse de peau, cela signifierait la dissolution du groupe à coup sur. Mais, leur cacher des choses aussi essentielles allait en y pensant être pire si un jour ils l'apprenaient non ?

Alors qu'un silence glacial s'était installé, Radagast était en train de caresser ses lapins de la taille de chiens non loin de là, et Thorin était parti on-ne-savait-où en pestant dans la langue des nains, sûrement des insultes envers Biorna et Faramir.

Alors que Biorna et Faramir ne savaient pas vraiment quoi ajouter d'autre. Encore merci à Faramir pour sa force de persuasion et son éloquence hors du commun... Songea Biorna.

L'un des deux elfes, qui semblait songeur jusqu'à maintenant, Biorna cru le reconnaître comme Elrohir, vint briser ce silence :

-« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez disparu tous les deux pendant toute une nuit dans la forêt… _Seuls_. Il insista sur ce mot.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous venons de dire. Répondit naïvement Faramir. »

Mais quel grossier personnage cet elfe à la noix ! Biorna rêvait ou il était en train d'insinuer qu'elle et Faramir avaient… D'ailleurs qu'était-il en train d'insinuer au juste ? Et ce niais de Faramir qui n'avait strictement rien compris… Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

Elladan –oui, c'est sur c'était Elladan- profita de cette ouverture pour surenchérir les paroles de son frère jumeau :

-« Ils étaient perdus, seuls, dans le noir, et en plus elle a une bosse sur le front…

-Je suis juste tombée ! » Tenta-t-elle de se défendre tant bien que mal.

Faramir, semblant comprendre au vu de sa mine gênée, fit la sourde oreille et... prit la fuite, laissant entendre qu'il avait une chose importante à régler pour le voyage, quelques secondes plus tard il était déjà loin.

Merci bien pour le soutien, grand seigneur du Gondor, non mais quelle bravoure ! Songea la femme-ours. Il prenait juste la fuite et la laissait se débrouiller avec ces deux elfes à l'humour et aux allusions douteuses.

Biorna, pour une fois, perdit son calme :

« Ecoutez, maîtres elfes, j'ai vraiment passé une nuit éprouvante... Voyant la tête que faisaient ses deux confrères, elle se rattrapa presque aussitôt : « NON, pas éprouvante dans ce sens là ! » Puis elle pesta simplement à voix haute contre ces imbéciles d'elfes, qui feraient mieux de retourner chez eux : « J'abandonne ! »

… Et se dirigea vers sa jument d'un pas décidé, les poings serrés. Chose rare : Ils avaient réussi à la mettre en rogne ces deux-là ! Et puis de toute façon, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ça n'allait pas changer sa vie.

**OOO**


End file.
